The present invention relates to a printing system having a double-side printing function, a printing device, and a printer driver.
In a method which is well-known as a double-side printing method of a printing device, printing on one side and printing on the other side are continuously performed for each sheet. Hereinafter, this method is referred to as a double side continuous printing method. On the other hand, there is provided a printing device adopting a method in which between printing on one side and printing on the other side of one sheet, one side of another sheet is printed. In other words, the method includes a method of continuously performing printing on one side for a plurality of sheets (refer to JP11-284818A). Hereinafter, this method is referred to as a one sided continuous printing method. According to the one sided continuous printing method, a period from printing on one side of one sheet to printing on the other side of the sheet may be used for printing another sheet. Accordingly, it is possible to perform the printing processing at a higher speed than in the double side continuous printing method.